crossangefandomcom-20200222-history
Julio Asuka Misurugi
is a supporting character that appears in the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon television series. He is the current Emperor of the New Empire of Misurugi and the older brother of former First Princess Angelise Ikaruga Misurugi and the Second Princess Sylvia Ikaruga Misurugi. Personality & Character While with his sisters, Julio acts somewhat like Ange used to, dignified, proud and loving, but calmer and more easygoing, as shown when he scolded her for always trying to be "the perfect princess". In overall he portrays himself as a kind older brother. However, this is all just a ruse. Julio discriminates against Norma. After he discovered that Angelise is Norma, he saw her as a "monster" and "pest" that poisoned the royal bloodline. Because of this reason, he wanted her dead so badly that, after she still didn't die after being exiled to Arzenal, he created a plan to lure her back home so he could personally execute her. His hatred of Norma has also shown a sadistic side, taking joy in seeing Angelise suffer. When Embryo revealed that it was possible to destroy the current system, which relies on the Norma killing the DRAGON's, and create a new one, Julio immediately proposed to create a new one. Believing it was a mistake to rely on the Norma in the first place. Julio also has no sympathy for those shelter Norma. When his mother was killed while trying to protect Angelise and his father arrested and later executed for sheltering her, Julio showed no remorse. Julio's hatred to Angelise originates from believing that their mother favored her over him, and even told Riza Rundog outright that their mother had never once even complimented him. His belief of not being favored in the same light as his Norma sister is the source of Julio's pent-up jealousy and the reason that Riza Rundog is able to manipulate him. Julio has also shown facets of being narcissistic, arrogant, and very confident of himself. After usurping the throne Julio took various names for himself, such as "Holy Emperor Julio" and "Julio the First". He likes to standout, making Angelise's execution a public one and using it to announce the New Empire of Misurugi. Because of his great confidence in himself, Julio is quick to panic when this do not go the way he envisioned them. Julio quickly becomes very scared when physically threatened, as when Angelise cut his face with a shuriken, he became paralyzed out of fear and started to cry. Skills and Abilities Julio is a great planner, being able to form a plan to reveal that Angelise is a Norma to the public, knowing it would get her and their parents arrested, allowing him to become Emperor. He also has knowledge of technology, being able to overwrite his father's program, which imitates the Light of Mana. History During the Baptism Ritual ceremony, he revealed to the audience that Ange is actually a Norma. Once Ange was exposed, her mother tried to take her away, but is killed. Jurai is arrested, and this opens the door for Julio's desire to "re-establish the purity of the royal bloodline". He tracked Ange on a map saying that hers tactics are predictable. After that Ange was extremely shocked by Sylvia's words. While she was captured by the imperial guards, he appeared, saying that she looked pathetic and he was the one who lured her out. After the capture of Ange, he revealed that he was the one who exposed her identity at the Baptism Ritual and waited to hear whether or not she had been devoured by a monster after she had been sent to hell, but she managed to survive much to his surprise whereupon then sending Momoka without any knowledge of the truth to find her. He addressed the crowd, saying that the Empress died in her foolish attempt to protect a Norma and the Emperor was executed for deceiving the people. He announced Ange's execution for the cleansing of the royal family to be complete and the rebirth of the nation, the New Empire of Misurugi. Ange starts marching to the gallows while singing, he recognizes his mother's song and ordered to have her rapidly hanged before saying his goodbye to her. When Ange is hanged, he is blinded by a strange bright light, where Tusk snatched from him, the Royal Ring out of his hand. During their escape from the empire, Ange wounds his face using a flying blade. Julio was having sexual relations with Riza Rundog, where it is revealed she is not human, and that Julio was what appeared to be poisoned by her for that he opens the singular points. During the meeting between the world leaders he was one of the leaders present. He looked the image of the attack on Arzenal by the DRAGONs, Julio expliqued that there's no sign whatsoever that the Dawn Pillar was activated. Rosenblum Kingdom King proposed to re-establish and to reinforce Arzenal immediately but Galia Emperor refused this proposal and showed an image of Villkiss, the King of Rosenblum says that it should have been destroyed during the revolt. The General Secretary of the Marmeria Republic criticised the negligence of the Rosenblum royal family's duty to manage Arzenal, the Emperor of Galia replied that the commanding officer reported nothing out of the ordinary. Julio asked to the Secretary of Marmeria Republic and to the King of Rosenblum to calm down but Rosenblum Kingdom King told him to shut up and that it was his sister that took his daughter Misty. Julio replied that thing is no longer his sister, Embryo proposed to the world leaders to rebuilt the world, Julio immediately accepted by saying that it was a mistake that the norma exist and that the world needs them, the other leaders also accepted and Embryo gave him a key by saysing that he can to use the tools in the yard. Shortly after he led a Navel Fleet which head towards Arzenal. Gallery Cross_Ange_Julio_full_appearence.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange ep 1 Julio revelation.jpg|Julio revealing that Ange is a Norma. Trivia References Category:CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Politicians Category:Empire of Misurugi Category:Male